The invention relates to a dosing appliance with a suction tube introduceable into a dosing medium vessel and with a fastening device. A dosing appliance of this type is used especially for water treatment, dosing medium being added from a dosing-medium vessel to a flowing medium.
German Auslegeschrift No. 1,802,844 makes known a dosing appliance which has on its underside a retaining part which possesses an internal thread matching an external thread provided on a neck of a dosing-medium vessel, so that the dosing-medium vessel can be screwed to the underside of the dosing appliance. The result of this matching is that only a specific form of construction of supply vessels can be used for the dosing appliance.
German Utility Model No. 76 15 753 makes known a dosing appliance with a suction tube which can be introduced into a dosing-medium vessel. The dosing appliance has on its rear side a supporting device, by means of which it can be set on the ground. For connection to a dosing-medium vessel, the entire appliance is lifted, so that the suction tube can be introduced into the vessel. Introduction itself is complicated, and during an exchange the ground can easily be soiled with dosing medium. Furthermore, this arrangement cannot be used when the dosing appliance is to be attached not on the ground, but to the water meter or a water pipe.